Come Back to me
by Hayako Hikari
Summary: Naruto and Neji leave the village for a long term mission... What neji didn't know is that this mission would change his life.... A NejiNAru story it contains yaoi and i suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

Okay so this is one of my first stories… hope you like it please review let me know what you think…

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"You are the maker of your own destiny… nothing is decided; you are the one who chooses your part."

"Tsunade-sama did you call me?" Said Neji.

"Yes Neji-kun, I have a mission for you, but we have to wait for you partner."

"Partner…If I may ask who my partner is?"

"Yes Neji, you may. It's Uzumaki Naruto."

"N-Naruto? Why Naruto?"

"Because he is the best for this kind of mission and I'm sure that the two of you will be great together." She said. They hear someone knocking at the door. "Tsunade-baachan, did you call me?"

"Yes Naruto I did, I have a mission for you." When she looks at him she realizes that his clothes look awful and he has some scratches on his face and arms. "Naruto what were you doing for you to look like that?"

Neji, whom Naruto hasn't seen yet, looks at him interrogatively.

"Training…"

"Naruto do you always have to train until you hurt yourself? I've lost count of how many serious wounds I treated you for. I'm sure that if you didn't have Kyuu to cure you, you would be dead by now."

"Y-Yeah don't worry obaa-san I'm fine." He smiles.

"Ok… well Naruto I'm going to present you your partner."

"Partner? Really…. I was already used to working alone." He smiles and looks around, when he notices Neji he looks at him as if studying him.

"Yes Naruto, this time you will have a partner, Hyuuga Neji. Well I'm going to explain your mission." She looks at both of them seriously. "Your mission is to infiltrate the house of one of our enemies and recover one scroll that was stolen. That scroll contains Konoha secrets. You will go disguised, that's why I called you two, the best ninja in spy techniques, Hyuuga Neji, and the best ninja in disguise and infiltration, Uzumaki Naruto." She smiles "You leave tomorrow and don't have a deadline for return. I'm counting on you, you may leave… Ah Naruto stay I want to talk to you."

Neji left the other two to talk and thinks to himself "Why did she chose Naruto go with me? Well it seems that I'm going to have to find out." Then he goes home to prepare everything.

In the mean time in the Hokage's office, Naruto and Tsunade talk.

"Naruto, try not to show the Kyuubi to our enemies. But if it is necessary you have my permission."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"You may leave…Naruto be careful." She looks at him.

"Don't worry obaa-san." He smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Hyuuga clan house, Neji was preparing for the mission. Naruto went home to also prepare himself.

The next day they meet at the Village gates with Tsunade, they talk about the last details. They say their farewells. Naruto and Neji start the trip to the enemies' house, Naruto and Neji were going to pass as employees, and they would be the family's new bodyguards.

They don't speak much during the 5 day long trip. When they arrive at the village Naruto transforms himself, making his whisker like marks disappear off of his face, changing his hair color to black and his eyes color to brown. Neji looks at him questioningly.

"Unfortunately I'm already known and let's say that my appearance is easily recognized." Naruto smiles. To Neji's astonishment the reason wasn't only his physical appearance but also the black clothes that Naruto was wearing.

They arrive at the house and start to work. They are led to one of the rooms with two beds that would be their room. They look at each other nervously, because they weren't expecting to have to share a room.

They are left alone; they look at each other and start to arrange their things. The room consisted of two beds, one closet and two bedside tables and little more. Naruto starts to put his clothes in the closet and as incredible as it looks they were all black, that makes Neji curious, that and Naruto being always quiet and a specialist in something.

"I don't get it I always thought he was the dumbest of the academy. And now they say that he is the specialist in disguise and infiltration. It looks like there are many things to discover about him." Neji thinks to himself.

Three days pass by and Naruto and Neji work as bodyguards at the daytime and in the night they search for the scroll. In the meant time Neji feels his curiosity grow day by day.

Alone in their room, Neji looks at his roommate studying him, Naruto is sitting on the floor with many scrolls in front of him, which he is studying. Suddenly Naruto turns to him and looks at him.

"What's up Kyo (code name for Neji) something happened?"

"N-No Tezuka (code name for Naruto), it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Neji sighs and turns his head, trying not to show is curiosity. Suddenly he feels Naruto closer. He turns to look at him, who now is right in front of him.

"Tezuka what are you doing?" He says looking at him.

"Nothing special I'm only trying to understand what you are thinking." Naruto smiles and steps closer to him.

Neji stands back a little and looks at him. "I can't tell him what I was thinking." Neji thinks.

Naruto holds is hand behind his head and smiles, looks in the pale eyes and moves closer and closer to him.

Neji looks at him "I-I was thinking that you are very different of what I thought and that there are still many thing to find out about you. I'm just curious." Neji said blushing hard and trying to turn his face away from Naruto.

Naruto smiles and gives him a little kiss on his check leaving Neji shocked. "It's ok I believe that it is strange…" Naruto smiles and goes back to his reading leaving a petrified Neji to keep looking at him.

Slowly Neji caresses his face with his hand where Naruto had kissed him. "Why did he do that?" He thinks while looking at Naruto interrogatively.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later they are working, escorting the Lord of the family. They are attacked by a group of ninja, who want to murder the "lord" of the house. Naruto and Neji fight them off and when they think that they got rid of them Neji is attacked and ends up with a serious wound.

"KYO!!!" Naruto runs to him and finishes the rest of the ninja, he picks Neji up bridal style and takes him to the house, were the Lord calls a doctor to see Neji. While the doctor treats Neji, Naruto walks back and forth in the corridor super worried; suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder.

.  
"Don't worry Tezuka-san; Kyo-san is going to be okay." The Lord says. Finally the doctor leaves the room.

"How is he?" Asks a worried Naruto.

"He is out of danger and he his going to be okay Tezuka-san. You can stay with him if you want." The doctor gives Naruto some medicine. "He needs to take that every 8 hours." He smiles.

"Arigatou." Naruto bows. The doctor and the Lord walk away, leaving Naruto alone; he enters the room and goes to Neji's bed. He takes a chair and sits next to him; he brushes Neji's hair off of his face and caresses his face with his hand. He smiles when he sees Neji sleeping peacefully, a big contrast to Naruto's thoughts.

"I don't know what I would do if something really serious had happened to you…" Naruto whispers. He holds one of Neji's hands in his own and caresses the back of his hand with his thumb. A few hours pass by and Naruto ends up falling asleep because he is completely exhausted. Two more hours pass and Neji wakes up, he feels some pressure on one of his hand, he moves slowly and realizes that there is a hand holding his own, he follows the arm looking for the owner of said appendage and sees Naruto, asleep, who still hasn't let go of Neji's hand. Neji smiles when he sees that.

"Was he worried about me?" In the mean time Naruto wakes up, opens his eyes a little and blinks, then looks at Neji and smiles.

"Welcome to the world of the living." Naruto says to Neji and smiles.

"T-Thank you, Tezuka for everything." Neji smiles.

"You're welcome…" Naruto looks at him and squeezes his hand a little. "I was super worried about you." He looks at his watch. "You need to take your medicine in a couple of hours, I will come back when it's time, now I'm going to let you rest." Naruto smiles and let's go of Neji's hand, he stands up to leave but Neji takes hold his hand stopping him

.  
"Don't go… stay with me." Neji smiles and looks into Naruto's eyes, who is surprised and sits in the chair again.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to be in my presence, after all I'm the black sheep of the village."

"Baka, why wouldn't I want you here, you saved my life. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would've happened… Arigatou." He looks in his eyes.

Naruto blushes a little. "You're welcome. Though I didn't do anything special…" Naruto smiles, Neji sits up and smiles at him.

"Kyo-san you should sleep a little more." Neji looks at him and is surprised by the –san in his name.

"Yes, you are right." Neji lay down again and goes back to sleep, but he didn't let go of Naruto's hand who is now lost in thought.

"What is happening to me, why am I feeling like this, did I fall in love with Neji? No, it can't be, don't I ever learn? Remember about Sasuke? Don't let your feelings control you; you're just going to end up getting hurt again…" Naruto sighs.

On the bed Neji was awake, but pretending to be asleep, he was also lost in thought.  
"It can't be… I'm happy because he is worried about me, his hand give me strength and hope. ... Why am I feeling like this? Could it be that I'm falling in love with Naruto? No it can't be, but if it is true what should I do?"

The hours pass by and Naruto ends up falling asleep again, after all he is very tired from the fight and worries. Neji smiles and stands up letting go of Naruto's hand and goes to get a blanket, covering Naruto, and then he lays back down holding Naruto's hand again. He falls back asleep with a smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Naruto wakes up feeling sore, when he opens his eyes he realizes that he fell asleep in the chair next to Neji's bed still holding his hand. He smiles when he sees the smile that Neji has on his lips in his sleep. With his free hand he caresses his neck a little and closes his eyes in relief. When he opens his eyes again he sees Neji is awake and smiling.

"Good morning Tezuka." Neji says, smiling.

"Good morning Kyo… How are you?" Naruto looks at him and caresses his hand softly.

"I feel fine don't worry I'm almost as good as new." Neji smiles back.

"That's great… well I'm going to grab some breakfast so you can take your medicine."

Naruto stands up giving Neji a little kiss on the cheek and smiles. "I'll be right back."

Naruto leaves a bright red Neji alone. He leaves the room and sighs, he is also blushing. After a few minutes Naruto returns to the room carrying Neji's breakfast on a tray. The breakfast was a glass of milk and another one of orange juice, two pieces of toast and some grapes, a glass of milk and a toast for Naruto could also be seen on the tray. He puts the tray on the bed next to Neji, he smiles and takes his breakfast off the tray and starts to leave, but Neji calls him back.

"Tezuka, stay with me, if you don't mind of course." Neji blushes. Neji is now eating his grapes and looks at Naruto and smiles.

"Wow Tezuka these grapes are so sweet… wanna try them?" He smiles.

"Yes please." Naruto tries to take one but Neji doesn't let him, he looks at Neji interrogatively.

Neji smiles and feeds Naruto a grape, making him blush hard. "Arigatou Kyo-san…" He looks at him and Neji smiles. They stay talking for the rest of the day.

Two days pass by and Neji is completely cured. One week after the accident they finally find the scroll that they were looking for. They are able to recover it and return to the village.

On the way back they talk and became more intimate. Both of them feel the feelings that they have for each other grow. They arrive at the village and go to Tsunade's office to deliver the scroll and they are rewarded with one month's worth of vacations at a hot spring. They go to the hot spring and realize that they will be sharing a room again.


	5. Chapter 5

At the hot springs Naruto was really embarrassed, since Neji is already in the water and he is a little shy.

Naruto finally leaves the changing area and goes to the springs, he finds Neji already there and all wet, he holds his breath with the view. The water cascades down Neji's wet hair and falls down on his body then runs down tracing his defined muscles making Naruto blush hard at the thoughts the view inspired.

Neji looks at him and realizes Naruto is blushing; he's looking at Naruto while he enters the water and sees for the first time what a beautiful body Naruto has and looses himself in his dirty, naked Naruto inspired, thoughts.

"My god, he is beautiful, what do I do; I'm letting myself get taken by him… Naruto calm down do you really think that he would look at you twice?" Naruto sighs, but Neji heard the sigh and looks at him interrogatively.

"What was that? My good he is hot… should I make a move? Well I can try I don't have anything to lose." Neji looks at Naruto and smiles making him blush. He goes closer to Naruto and sits right next to him. Naruto looks at Neji and holds his breath… he feels Neji's leg touching his own, but he doesn't move away… Neji smiles when he realizes that Naruto isn't running from his touch…

After a while they leave the baths, they dress and return to the room, while Neji dries his hair Naruto orders them dinner, they sit at the table and start eating.

"Hmm so good…" Neji smiles. "Just try it." He offers Naruto his chopsticks with some food, feeding him. Naruto accepts it and blushes.

"Yeah you're right it is really good…" Naruto smiles and blushes. They continue the dinner, feeding each other.

After dinner they go to the living room and sit close to each other… both tired. They watch TV, until Naruto feels Neji putting his hand on his leg, Naruto looks at him surprised and blushes hard. But once again he doesn't run away from the touch. After some time Naruto leans his head on Neji's shoulder, Neji smiles and caresses Naruto's leg. Naruto smiles and blushes hard, closing his eyes. Neji smiles and looks at Naruto, whose eyes are still closed, he brushes Naruto's wet hair from his forehead and leans closer to him, Naruto blushes even more. He opens his eyes and looks at Neji, smiling and looking at him. He looks at Neji's lips and blushes more, and then looks back up at Neji's eyes.

Gathering all of his courage he presses a soft kiss to Neji's lips, after he breaks the kiss he hides his face, Neji smiles a little surprised. He places his hand under Naruto's chin, pulling his face up. He kisses Naruto softly in the beginning but the kiss becomes more passionate in time.

They break the lip lock and look in each others' eyes, both blushing and with shining eyes. Neji caresses Naruto's hair and smiles at him. They lean to each other and kiss again, this time Neji is exploring Naruto's mouth with his tongue, caressing Naruto's tongue with his own, when they break the kiss he bites Naruto's lower lip lightly. They hug and Naruto hides his face in Neji chest, Neji caresses Naruto's hair and smiles.

"W-Why did you kiss me Neji?" Neji smiles to him.

"Naruto, you kissed me first …" He looks at Naruto. "What's happening, why are you like that? Do you regret it?"

"N-No it's not that… I just wanted to know why?"

"I kissed you because I like you…" Neji smiles.

"D-Don't joke around, what would someone like you see in someone like me?"

"Naruto don't be like that, I really like you… I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't feel anything for you." Naruto looks at him and smiles. They kiss again.

"I-I like you too Neji." Naruto smiles, he is now sitting in Neji's lap.

Neji smiles and kisses him passionately. They hug and Naruto rests his head on Neji's chest, and smiles. After a few hours of caresses and kisses, they go to sleep, in separate beds since Naruto didn't have the courage to sleep in the same bed as Neji.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Naruto is the first to wake up. He smiles when he sees that Neji is still asleep. He stands up and goes to the kitchen that was in their room. (The room was like a little apartment) He makes breakfast for both of them and smiles while remembering the night before.

In the mean time Neji wakes up and searches for Naruto, but doesn't find him and gets a little worried. Suddenly he hears some noise coming from the kitchen, he smiles when he hears Naruto singing softly. He stands up and goes to the kitchen to find Naruto there, setting the breakfast on the table, when he puts the food on the table, Neji hugs him from behind and puts his chin in Naruto's shoulder.

"Good morning Naruto." He smiles, Naruto blushes a little.

"Good morning Neji." Naruto smiles "You arrived just in time for breakfast." He turns to Neji and kisses him. Naruto smiles and hugs Neji tight.

"Let's eat… I hope you like it." He smiles again, they sit at the table and start eating, smiling, and talking.

"Wow Naruto it's delicious I didn't know you could cook so well." Naruto blushes at the complement.

"Arigatou, Neji." He smiles. They finish the breakfast and go to get dressed.

"Well Naruto what do you want to do?" Neji asks from the bathroom.

"I don't know, we could go for a walk. These mountains are so beautiful and I don't know them." Naruto smiles. "What do you think?"

"It's a good idea, let's go…" Neji smiles, he leaves the bathroom and finds Naruto ready and sitting on the bed waiting, he smiles when he sees him. He walks to him and gives him a little kiss in the forehead.

"Well let's go…"

"Yes let's go." Naruto smiles and they kiss passionately; when they leave the room Neji holds Naruto's hand, making him blush hard.

"N-Neji…"

"What is it Naruto… Ah! You want me to let go?" He looks at Naruto.

"N-No it's not that… I was just surprised…" He smiles and holds Neji's hand tighter.

They leave the hot springs and go for a walk in the mountains. Naruto smiles a lot. They exchange many kisses while they are walking. There is a little village in the mountains, and they decide to have lunch there. They enter in a little restaurant, and sit at a table still holding hands, when the waitress approaches them she realizes that they are holding hands and the obvious exchange of caresses, she smiles at them.

"Did you already choose what you want to eat?" She asks smiling.

"Ramen for me." Naruto smiles

.  
"I'll take the same." Says Neji, smiling.

"Ok I'll be right back." After a few minutes she returns with ramen for both of them. She smiles at them while putting the food on the table. When she leaves they start eating. They finish the waitress returns.

"I wanted to offer you some dessert. It's on the house."

"Arigatou." Says Naruto happily

.  
"Arigatou, but can I ask why?" asks Neji while she sets two slices of chocolate cake in front of them.

"Because it's always good to see people in love." She smiles. "I hope the two of you can be really happy together." Naruto blushes hard and Neji smiles.

"Arigatou… I also hope the same, and I hope you will be really happy too."

"Yes me too." Says Naruto smiling.

After they eat the cake they say goodbye to the waitress and leaves the restaurant and walk for a little while. In the mean time Naruto seems really distracted and lost in his thought. And that is making Neji a little worried. They sit on some rocks and Neji looks at Naruto.

"Ano… Naruto… What's going on?"

"Nothing I was just thinking." Naruto smiles.

"May I know what are you thinking about?" Naruto looks at him and sighs.

"Yes you may… I was thinking that sooner or later you will hurt me and abandon me like the others did. And because of that I have to make the most I can out of the time you are ready to lose on me." Naruto sighs sadly and looks at the floor. "Just that… don't worry about it I'm okay with it."

"Baka, Naruto how can you say something like that. I'm not planning to hurt you far less abandon you why don't you believe that I really like you?" He looks at Naruto and the blonde sighs.

"Because I've been hurt to many times and all of them said the same. That they liked me but they always ended up hurting and abandoning me." Naruto smiles sadly.

"Naruto believe me, I will never hurt you. You are important to me I've never liked anyone the way I like you, trust me." Naruto cries softly. Neji wipes his tears with his hand and kisses the marks that the tears left on Naruto's face.

"R-Really? Y-You promise?" Naruto chokes out between sobs.

"Yes Naruto I promise. And if I break that promise something terrible will happen to me."

"No, Neji don't say that!" Naruto hugs him. "Thank you."

"Naruto I love you." Naruto trembles and looks at Neji and kisses him passionately.

"I love you too." The blonde kisses him again. "No one has said that to me before." he smiles blushing. Neji hugs and kisses him.

"Well it is the first time I say this too. But that's how I feel." Neji kisses him passionately and they return to their room.

In the room while Naruto is in the bath Neji orders dinner, then he goes to take bath and Naruto receives the dinner and puts it on the table. They sit at the table and have dinner exchanging caresses and smiling at each other. After the dinner they go to the living room were Naruto sits between Neji's legs. Neji caressed Naruto's belly with one of his hands, they exchange passionate kisses.

When bed time arrives, Neji leads Naruto to his bed. Naruto blushes hard, but goes with him, they lay down holding each other. They kiss passionately, Neji caresses Naruto's back with his hands. One of his hands goes under Naruto's shirt, making Naruto tremble a little. Neji smiles and kisses him, Naruto's hands have gotten lost in the long brown hair. Neji's hand explores the blue eyed boy's chest and start to take his shirt off. Neji traces kisses down Naruto's neck and shoulder making him shudder. Naruto's hands reach for Neji's pants starting to unbuttoned them. Neji looks him in the eyes and smiles. He also starts to take Naruto's pants off. They kiss now only in their boxers. Naruto's hands explore Neji's chest.

Neji whispers in his ear. "I love you so much Naruto." He kisses and bites his ear and Naruto moans lowly and kisses Neji's neck.

"I love you to Neji." They continue kissing for a while.

"Are you sure?" Neji looks into Naruto's eyes. "I don't want to do something without you being ready for it. I can wait." Naruto smiles and kisses Neji on the neck biting it a little.

"Yes Neji I am… I'm ready…" He smiles, Neji kisses him passionately. He runs kisses and little bites down Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto moans softly his hands lost in Neji's hair again.

Neji starts to trace down Naruto's body, exploring Naruto's chest and belly with his lips and tongue. He licks Naruto's nipple making him let out a little moan. The brunette bites the nipple and Naruto buries his hands deeper in Neji's hair. Neji does the same to the other nipple making Naruto moan more.

He continues to trace down Naruto's body, licking around Naruto's belly button, making Naruto shiver, and caresses Naruto over his boxers. The blonde moans louder and bites his lip. Neji smiles and repeats the caress kissing Naruto's skin right above his boxers and then slowly takes Naruto's boxers of and kisses his legs, Naruto trembles and caresses Neji's back. Neji licks Naruto's erection making Naruto let out a soft moan. The brunette smiles and caresses Naruto's erection with his mouth licking it.

He finally decides to take Naruto's erection in his mouth and starts moving, sucking softly and licking it. Naruto is lost in a sea of pleasure. Neji smiles to himself and traces Naruto's body with his hand until it reaches Naruto's face who understands the silent question and takes three fingers in his mouth licking and sucking on them seductively; after some time Neji takes his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and kisses him passionately. He looks into Naruto's eyes and enters him with the first finger making him tremble. He moves his finger inside of Naruto making him get used to it, he enters his blonde with a second finger. Neji starts to concentrate on Naruto's erection again, tracing it with his tongue. He finally enters the blonde with the last finger, starting to search for the spot that he knows will make Naruto tremble. A louder moan is heard.

"N-Neji…" Neji smiles and touches the same spot again making Naruto arch his back. The long haired brunette smiles and kisses his little blonde passionately; he takes his fingers out of Naruto, making him moan. Neji positions himself and kisses Naruto passionately, whispering in his ear.

"I love you so much…" He enters slowly; Naruto arches his back and moans louder. The blonde kisses and bites Neji's neck. Neji stops for a little while, letting Naruto get used to the feeling of having him inside. A few seconds later Naruto moves making their bodies come closer. Neji smiles and kisses him passionately, and starts trusting making Naruto moan more. Naruto kisses Neji's neck passionately.

"Ah love…" He moans. "Faster…" Neji smiles and does as he is told. He kisses Naruto passionately. In the room their heavy breaths and moans could be heard. The trusts are getting faster and deeper; one of Neji's hands finds Naruto's erection and excites it in a rhythm that is in time with the trusts. Naruto moans more. Both of them are close to the limit. They kiss passionately and reach the orgasms together screaming each others' names. Neji falls over Naruto who kisses his forehead, smiling. Neji moves in the bed and ends up with Naruto over him, snuggling in his arms. They look into each others eyes and kiss passionately. Naruto smiles and cuddles into Neji's arms.

"I love you Neji I really do." The blonde smiles.

"I love you too Naruto." They kiss and they fall asleep hugging each other. After the month of vacation they return to the village where Neji is sent on a mission, he would be infiltrating a distant village and just like that they are pulled apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Neji returns after a three year long mission. Not having any contact with the village, he is now 20 years old.

When he enters the village he realizes that something is happening. He goes to Tsunade's office to give her the mission report.

"Ah Neji-kun you arrived on the perfect day. Today is my last day as Hokage; today I'm going to announce my successor." She smiles.

"Really Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes and I hope to see you at the ceremony." She smiles and they say goodbye.

In the afternoon the ceremony begins and the new Hokage is standing at Tsunade's side, super nervous. Finally they appear to the village surprising everyone, when they see who the new Hokage is.

"What is the baka doing there?" Thinks Sasuke.

"Thank you all for coming... today I say farewell, I am stepping down from the position of Hokage, and an excellent ninja will come in my place. I present you your new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smiles and kisses Tsunade on the cheeks. He smiles at the population who is applauding.

A few hours after the ceremony Naruto is finally alone. He leans on the wall of the Hokage building, losing himself in thought.

"I really wanted to see Neji I'm worried about him… Is he okay?" The blonde Hokage sighs.

"For someone who just reached his life's ambition you don't look really happy." Says Neji smiling, he then appears next to Naruto.

"N-Neji? Is that really you?" He looks in the pale eyes and smiles.

"I thought you were on your mission." Neji smiles.

"I've returned this morning right on time to see you become Hokage." The brunette smiles sweetly. "Congratulations"

"Thanks…" Naruto blushes and looks at Neji "eating" him with his eyes. Neji smiles and steps closer to Naruto caressing his face and looking in his eyes.

"I missed you Naruto-sama." Neji smiles.

"Don't call me that Neji; to you I'm just Naruto nothing more."

"No for me you are more than Naruto." Naruto looks at him confused. "For me you aren't just Naruto, you are also the person that I fell in love and that won't ever change, at least not the foreseeable future." Neji smiles.

Naruto looks him in the eyes and kisses him passionately. "Neji, I missed you so much… My love." Blue eyes lock on pale ones. "Do you think we have a future?"

"I don't know. But I hope so and I'm going to work for that."

They kiss passionately as the sunset arrives with promises of a new life, full of love for both of them.


End file.
